With the development of display technology, display devices are more and more widely used. Display substrates are important components of display devices, and the display substrates have great influence on the display effect of the display devices. The display substrate, for example, may be a base substrate, and the base substrate, for example, comprises a color filter layer and a quantum dot layer formed on the color filter layer.